


Five Times The Avengers Discovered Something About Steve, And The One Time He Told Them

by icarusisfalling



Series: The Adventure Of Steve, His Boyfriend's And Girlfriends [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Asexual Natasha Romanov, Bottom Steve Rogers, Crack and Angst, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heterochromia?, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Praise Kink, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Thor (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Riding, Shy Steve Rogers, Smut, Spitroasting, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers-centric, Top Bruce Banner, Top Clint Barton, Top Thor (Marvel), Top Tony Stark, Trash smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling
Summary: "Square up BiTcH" Steve memed to Peter infront if him, dying when he saw the shooketh look on Peter's face.The kid yelled "oof" and ran. Peter got out his phone and called Shuri, explaining everything to her."What the FuCk?!"OrSteve the Damn meme





	1. The Damn Meme(Peter and Shuri)

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,, I LUB steeb, but sometimes that bad little fucking thought in my mind days nae, Steve just took practical steroids and turned into a macho Man. My brain said, shit, work fast random powers for him, and thought of Prof X.
> 
> The reason was because I was reading some smutty Cherik fics earlier but no one needs to kno-shit. Anyways, he has psionic powers, generally meaning, telepathy, telekinesis, wait, sorry I have to Google the rest. Alright, I have the right definitely
> 
> Professor X(Steve in this case) ordinarily possesses vast psionic powers, including telepathy; the ability to induce in others mental illusions, temporary mental or physical paralysis, and loss of specific memories or total amnesia; the projection of "mental bolts" to stun or render a person unconscious; astral projection; and the ability to sense other superhuman mutants within a small radius.
> 
> Haha I was wrong about the telekinesis bit he has that too. I'm so EXTRA.
> 
> Wade is mentioned, WHY HAS NO INE TALKED ABOUT MICHELLEXSHURI YET?!?
> 
> Enjoy I guess, it'll be posted in chapters.

Sizzling sounded throughout the kitchen as Steve cooked his(everyones) food in his apartment. He seasoned the omelet with sweet pepper, salt, black pepper and a little jalapeno, just for that extra spice.

When he took the porridge off the stove, he sprinkled a little nutmeg in, doing a weird Italian replecated sprinkle.

He got to chopping up the bacon to make some small bacon bits for the omelet, and put the bits in, turning to all the other 4 burners and the whole  _other_ stove Tony felt obligated to put in his apartment.

"Do you know what's better than...pussy..."

"YES, A REALLY GOOD BOOK" Peter yelled from his spot on the couch, Shuri jumping up from beside him and playing the noise on her phone.

"Wait, how do you know that" Shuri spoke up from beside him, Wakandan accent dripping from her tongue as she spoke.

"Just because I'm kinda old, doesn't meme I don't know my dank memes" Steve said, trying to copy his 'so, I heard you tried to' meme from when an actor played as him for Peter's school.

"Dude, that so cool. My dad knows memes! " Peter paused. Shuri grinned at him, her pearly whites showing as she waited for Steve to finish the meme.

"dO I LoOk LIkE yo-" Steve says as he turned off the stove and presses some weird button Tony installed once again for food alerts.

"Jesus, I love Captain America, even more than Mr Stark. He doesn't know memes" Peter mumbled as he shoveled the Gucci food into his mouth. Shuri hummed her agreement from beside him.

"Mr. Parker, Sir would like me to inform you that he heard you, or more specifically 'Parker, I'm the coolest fucking person you've ever met' " J.A.R.V.I.S's British voice sounded amused.

 "Tell him, whoever threw that piece of paper ya mom's a hoe" Steve yelled as Tony ran out of the elevator and towards him.

"WHy ArE YoU RUnNiNG?!?" Tony yelled after him as he chased the super soldier down the hallway.

Shuri and Peter now sat in silence as they stared after them, getting up and going on YouTube to watch dead memes.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" Peter asked as he watched a dead vine compilation.

"Yes Mr. Parker?"

"Did Mr. Stark search that up?" The brunette inquired.

"Indeed Mr. Parker"

"Kay" Shuri grinned as she watched a 'Meme Review'.

 

"This is so sad, Jarvis, play despacito"

"Yes Mister Parker." After that, the lyrics to Despacito sounded throughout the background.

\-----

Natasha walked over to Steve, determined to find out what Peter said about these 'memes' Steve knows.

She had researched and learned a specific meme that she wanted to see if Steve actually knew it, turns out, she was right.

Natasha broke her calm composure, to do this funny walk that looked like a toddlers over to Steve.

"Dah-dee?" She asked goofily, faking a doe-eyed expression at him.

Steve stared at her for a few moments. "Do I look li-" He cut himself off, then left the kitchen with his free-shavacadoo(LMAO).

Nat was left stunned, the feeling unfamiliar.

\-----  
Clint was teaching his son, Nathaniel(imagine him grown up) how to read, and was shocked at what he said.

"Nate, what does it say" Clint said as he pointed to the word 'who' on the activity book.

Steve bounded into the room, ready for his drawing of Bruce.

Just then Nathan said, "woh? woh?"

"NATE, WHAT DOES IT SAY?" 

"Woh?"

And Steve started cackling, and fell to the floor, art supplies falling out of his hand.

"Hahaha" Oddly angelic laughter sounded from Steve, causing the others to panic at it.

\---  
Bruce was next to find out as he was meditating at the park. Peter on his computer and Shuri talking to Michelle who was writing something.

Needless to say it was peaceful, until.

Steve jumped at the opportunity, putting his hands on his bum, a giggle slipping and drawing the attention of Shuri, Peter and Michelle.

"MY POOP US COMIN-" Steve yelled as he ran infront if doctor banner, falling to the floor and laughing really hard, his laughing soon joined by the chortles of the other in the room.

Bruce twitched, skin turning green as he hulked out in the park, scaring the kids in yet park, and grabbed Steve hugging his boyfriend adorably infront of many passing teens, grunting at the 'aw's' and coos he got.

\---  
Thor also understood memes, though he said them of different context.

"Zachary, pause your actions. You are going to get into trouble" He said randomly to Steev as they walked around the mall, looking over at Steve who giggled adorably.

"Do you mean ZACH STOP! "

A random girl across the mall yelled "YOU'RE GONNA GET IN TROUBLE" Grinning when she saw Steve laughing. She ran off to tell her friends about how Captain America and her did a meme together.

Waving at her he turned back to Thor.

"I love you"

".....And I you Steven"

\-----

And the last was with Wade, who was a pretty cool guy.

He looked over to see the is boy leaning over a girl who looked uncomfortable. He leaned to her ear, and whispered "Sorry, I fell asleep waiting for you to make me a sandwich" and if not for his superhearing, he would have never heard.

He gravitated the boy away who screamed at nothing moving him.

He then said "Go back to sleep and starve" walking away and catching up to a shocked but pleased Wade.

The assassin wooped at him, chowing down some more on his corndog.

"Who taught you memes Captain Assmerica?" Wade snorted at Steve's face.

"Oh please, I am a meme, I must know what they are"


	2. The Eyes (Tony, Clint)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tincy bit sexual, but that about,,,,bthas a lie, he sucks not one, but TWO cocks in this.
> 
> Enjoy

Slurping noises could be heard as they resonated throughout the room, while Steve bobbed his head.

He jerked Tony off who was standing to his right, before switching to jerk Clint off and suck on Tony's cock. He slid it down his throat, gaging a little before pulling back, sucking his saliva and the pre-cum in between his teeth looking like a pornstar as he did.

"Mmm" He moaned, feeling the vibrations of the dildo in his ass, stretching and stimulating his little hole and making him mewl.

"Look at you, all hard and you still haven't come yet." Tony grabbed his hair, pulling his head back roughly to see the debauched utterly ravished look on Steve's face. Red, tear stained cheeks, bright cherry lips, slightly red eyes and beautiful blue orbs looking at hi-

'Wait, that definitely not blue', Clint thought as he leaned into kiss the man, recoiling at the realization.

Tony and Clint took a step back before asking the question they both wanted to know, sensing Steve slipping out of his headspace periodically.

"What colour are your eyes?" They questioningly asked in unison staring as Steve sobered up from his blissful state.

"Ah-" He tried to avoid answering by standing quickly and bolting for the bathroom door, forgetting about the dildo in his ass, and tied hands.

"Not so fast beautiful" Tony said as he grabbed and turned the little remote for the vibrator on, running and catching Steve as his knees buckled from the pleasure.

"AHH-FUCK!" Steve moaned loudly, turning them both on.

They both carried him back to the bed, watching as he writhed from the sensations going up his bubbly ass.

"Fuck me, fuck me please," Steve mewled as he reached for their cocks, looking up when they both batted his hands away. He had slipped back into headspace, so the rejection caused really bad effect on him.

"I'm sorry sirs" The blonde mumbled head low as his eyes started tearing up. He wanted to be good for his daddies, but all he did was make them uncomfortable. He looked up for a few miniscule seconds, watching as their cocks went soft at the sight of him.

A sub's daddy being turned off, was like being told you can't do what you love anymore, and that what amkes them drop hard. 

Thanks to Steve not knowing, he thought that they didn't want him anymore .

' You can barely keep them turned on, what makes you think they want you.

'you're too ugly and scarred for them to possibly love'.

While his healing factor physically healed him, it left huge scars or marks as a sign that he's really clumsy and worthless. Its a weird tissue thing but he didnt think they cared much for it. Yeah it gets awkward when hes showering with them or changing from his stealth suit to civilian clothing but he normally hides that it hurts him.

His head drooped, angry and disappointed in himself and ashamed that his daddies couldn’t even stand him anymore. He once vomited agter giving them a blowjob and they stayed hard, but his eyes made them soft. Wow he really does suck.

"Hey, hey baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Shhh" They coddled him until he stopped crying, question still on their mind, but saved for another time.

"But, tell me and I'll let you ride me" Steve all but brighted at that, not wanting to waste a rare opportunity. 

Tony didn't normally offer to be under Steve, due to being held down and waterboarded in Afghanistan, being the reason why he fucked Steve from behind while he rode Clint. 

"Ahh" They watched as Steve's mouth opened and closed cutely for a few moments. "They are black, green, blue...grey...and purple"

"PURPLE AND GREY?!?" Clint yelled shocked, and Steve recoiled at that curling in on himself was a habit he had developed over the years .

"I'm sorry"

"Which one?" Tony asked.

"This one" Steve, the adorable man he is, reached up with a trembling hand and tapped his eye, pouting cutely.

"But baby it's blue" Clint calmed down after a little coaxing from Tony. Clint ran his fingers though Steve’s hair, noting how he mewled at it.

"I ran out of contacts and only had one so I put it on the ugliest eye." Steve said deprecatingly.

"I’ll bet you all my money that it's not ugly, can we see it" Tony reached for Steve's shaking hand.

"Yes daddy" Steve answered, still in his headspace.

He got up and went over to the washroom, mindful of the buzz in in his ass and the coursing pleasure throughout his body. He rubbed his thighs together to try and get the plug to stop vibrating directly in his prostrate.

He washed his hands before coating it in the saline solution reaching up and squeezing and picking it out, successfully getting it out just for his daddies to see.

He covered half of his face and said "my pretty eye" he covered the violet, blue, black and grey side. "My ugly eye" he covered his blue and green side, as they stared in fascination at Steve's half and half 4 eye colours.

"Wow" Clint smiles as Steve looked up at them innocently.

"They're both really pretty, im like willing to bet theyre priceless even, Steve" Tony mumbled as he leaned down to kiss him. 

"Thank you" Steve blushed.

“Although, I do remember promising that I would let you ride me baby?” Tony smirked as Steve scrambled on top of him. He grinder back onto Tony’s hard cock, whimpering at the feeling of the big cock against his puffy little hole.

“Ah” he stared as Clint turned him around and fed him his cock, groaned as Steve gagged and teared up, looking at him with multicoloured doe-eyes.

Steve pulled off and Tony grabbed his hips, sinking himself down onto his cock. He keened at the burn that felt so damn good, stretching his little hole so much. 

“Harder please daddy” Steve mewled out as he sank himself all the way down. Clint grabbed his chin and kissed him as he was bounced onto the big cock inside him. 

He kissed back, jerking Clint off them pulling away, only to duck down and suck the mushroom head of his daddy’s cock. He bucked back onto into Tony’s cock as he let go of his hips.

“Daddy!” He cried out in wanton moans. His hole had felt so empty and he just wanted to be used, fucked by his daddies. The brunet put his hands behind his head, going lax except for his contracting abs and occasional thrusts up. Steve braces himself on Tony’s knees, using it as leverage so he could keep bouncing up and down on his cock in earnest.

He planted his knees on the bed fucking down onto Tony’s cock as Clint fucked his mouth roughly. He gagged and spit ran down his chin, but he looked positively dirty as he was fucked from both ends.

“Mm” Steve, the slut he was, ran his hand down Clint’s abs and moaned at the feeling. He always loved how muscular his teammates were, noting how they could all pin him down and fuck him if they wanted.

“Fuck- baby I’m gonna come” Clint muttered as he leant down over Steve to kiss Tony. Steve keened as Tony grabbed his hips again and fucked up into his brutally.

“M-m-m-mhhhm” Steve moaned wantonly as Clint grabbed at his cock. Clint jerked him once and he was one for.

He came so hard there were stars in his eyes, throwing his head back as he felt Tony fill up his used hole. Clint then jerked and came in Steve’s mouth, groaning as Steve pulled off and licked his lips.

They all flopped down on the bed, Steve in the middle his doms stroked his hair. “You did so good baby” They cooed simultaneously at him as he mewled again under their attention.

He rocked up onto his calves, slowly bending over Tony to feel the slow pull of his cock out of his messy hole. The *pop* that sounded made him moan dirtily.

“It feels so good” Is all Steve said as he plunged his fingers in, pulling them out to lick them. Tony and Clint groaned, cocks twitching at the sight but otherwise stayed still as he crawled back up.

Steve licked Clint’s cock clean then Tony’s, opening his mouth to show them the white milky come, before swallowing it all greedily. 

“Jesus H. Christ that was amazing” Clint said as he stroked Steve’s hair. 

“Agreed” Tony finally said after Steve cuddled up to them. 

“Mmm love you guys” Steve mumbled sleepily and adorably rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Tony and Clint cooed before murmuring an ‘i love you too’ back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, it's bad but I had to get something done


	3. The Dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaahah I do that.
> 
> Anyways explainations!! 
> 
> It's clear he did or does some kinda gymnastics, or exercise for that result, right? So I decided that he did that so yay me.

'clank!' 

The echoing sound of Steve crushing in yet another metal skull, as he ran through the base.They were fighting their way through the HYDRA base, this one being located in Thessaloniki, Greece.

It was odd having them build a base all the way in Greece, when they normally did in America or Germany. Let alone the fact he was having to kill them, was exhausting.

He ran up to another metal agent, vaulting up, wrapping his strong, but meary, thighs around the guys head, squeezing the metal so hard that it groaned and creaked under the pressure eventually breaking, as Cap did an air cartwheel onto the other head, twisting and snapping his neck, then leaning back roughly, pulling down the robot and grunting when he hit the ground.

He bounded up again, running out the window, and climbing up yet side as if he was Peter, then grabbing onto a ledge and thrusted himself inside, knocking a few bots down in the process.

"Third and fourth floor complete by yours truly" You could practically hear Tony's smirk as he said that. 

"First, second _and Fifth_ floor cleared" Nat sounded.

"My dear mates, I have completed the form of seventh, six, and nine. This is truly a big tower" Thor's jovial voice was heard throughout the comms.

"That's what she said" Was Clints reply to it. "Eighth and tenth complete"

Steve grunted as he floated a rally of guards coming his way, forcing a force field around the building that incased it completely obscuring anyway to get out of the vicinity.

"Steve?" Natasha questioned. They were expecting a reply from the soldier, though it wasn't a surprise none came. 

While all the others liked to talk and Bragg about their accomplishments, Steve doesn't. It isn't as if he's being narcissistic and sparing everyone his amazing goals, but he just doesn't like to talk much in general. 

It was a wonder how they asked him out, but a godsend he agreed.

At last they all met in the courtyard of the base, Steve absent as they saw him flip and kill someone with their own gun, throwing the body out the window.

As they peered from the window, they saw him do this odd but cool stunt, where he crawled around the attackers bodies and dislodged most bones, grabbing his head and detaching it.

The guys body fell to the ground, next to all the other girls that the HYDRA base had as their guards. He had been slightly reluctant to hurt them, but realized the rule said hurt, not kill and shot them all in the head.

He was still holding the decapitated head in his hand, bending down to kinda attach it back. 

He then paused as shuffling sounded. Not shuffling but groaning and moving resonating from the walls, they were moving quickly and Steve had to get out of there fast.

He grabbed his shield and ran towards the window, flipping and twisting until he felt ground beneath his feet.

"Jesus Chr-" He was cut off by clapping.

"My boyfriend's a gymnast everybody!" Tony yelled somewhat dramatically.

"Wow....where did you learn to do that?" Nat and Clint asked in a weird unison. They looked at each other saying something with their eyes, before Clint groaned and looked back at Steve.

"I had severe ailments when I was younger, and couldn't play with the boys so I did other more indoor things." Steve mumbled as he walked back to the quinjet.

'I could teleport myself home' he mused with himself, but decided against it because that would be unfair.

"I wanna meet your Mother Steven" Thor said as if it was that simple.

"I have my home, as do you all. My home isn't as you think, but my mother may be happy for guests." The blonde shook his head, getting slightly sleepy.

"What do you mean by 'my home isn't as you think'? Is it a dumpster or something?" Tony asked humorous.

"No"

"Then what is it?"

"A star"

"The fuck do you mean by a star, doesn't his woman live on Micheal Jackson?" The archer joked.

"No"

"Stoypa, can you stop being so vague" Natasha called out to the soldier.

"Don't call me Stoypa"

"You haven't answered my question"

"My mother...and I live in this place in outerspace called Vormir. Yes Thor that Vormir, no Thor, she owns the place"

"Wow, we have to go there sometime. She raised such an American perfect boy" Tony suggested.

"I'm not American" 

"WHAT?!?"

"He's Irish and everything else except american" Thor said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"How did you know" Grunted Steve as he cleaned his chest wound.

"Heimdall" Thor said.

"Mm cool" Steve leaned back against Nat's chest after cleaning and wrapping his wound, the assassin welcoming him to her embrace with open arms and a soft smile, and that's all it takes for steve to break down his stoic Captain America facade.

He nodded off peacefully.

"So we're just not gonna talk about how Steve just fucking flipped those guards into hell?" Tony was in disbelief.

"Let him sleep" Natasha said. "But wow, he clearly does something about those moves"

"He's Captain America after all" Clint noted.

"He's our Cap. I wonder, if he can dance or technically do gymnastics, do you think he can... You know, poledance?" The billionaire had alot if questions for their Captain, but they could wait till he woke up.

An empty can of beer was chucked at his head. "OW!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short like my love life, but longer than my unrequieted love for Chris Evans.
> 
> Anyways, not really wanting to explain but Vormir the planet Thanos got the Soul Stone from, but that planets pretty shitty, so I changed it to brighter and friendlier themes, like what I imagine Sarah Rogers to be like the queen ofbthe planet, Joseph Rogers being the King. They're immortal and legitimatelely just like Asgard I guess, except they don't have an ass of a leader like Odin.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Hey it's kinda short, but I wanted to get something out tonight.
> 
> Next might be so ething about voice just a little hint.
> 
>  
> 
> (Chapter two will be posted, probably in a few minutes actually)


End file.
